Projekt Ijuuin
by Mahado
Summary: Enzan trägt ein Geheimnis, was er selbst nicht kennt. Netto und Meiru finden langsam zueinander und Dekao versucht die unmöglichsten Dinge. Was zum fürchten und zu lachen...Ich denke es gibt kein Genre was in dieser FF fehlt
1. Tests

**Kapitel 1: „Tests"**

Sein Körper war so schwach...er konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Überall um ihn herum waren Stimmen zu hören, kaum erkennbar. Vielmehr ein Murmeln.

Mit dem letzten bisschen Kraft, öffnete er seine Augen einen Spalt breit.

Ein blendend helles Licht schien ihm entgegen.

Männer und Frauen sahen auf ihn herab. Ärzte? Die weißen Kittel und Mundmasken konnte er noch erkennen. Die Gesichter alle gleich, wie von Holzpuppen.

Plötzlich ran ein unbeschreiblich starker Schmerz durch seinen Leib. Als würden seine Knochen zerbersten, seine Lunge versagen. Alles um ihn herum verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Als würde er direkt in den Abgrund des Todes fallen.

-------

"Enzan-sama?"

Eine vertraute Stimme drang ihm ans Ohr. Enzan blinzelte.

Die Stimme kam von seinem Nachttisch aus, auf welchem neben einem riesigen Stapel Dokumente ein kleines rotes Gerät in seiner Fassung stand; sein PET. PETs waren persönliche Terminals und waren zum Einem praktische kleine Notebooks und zum Anderem das "Zuhause" (wenn man das so nennen konnte) virtueller Wesen; den Netnavis.

Blues, der silberhaarige und in roter Rüstung gekleidete Navi, war der persönlich angepasste Navi von Enzan Ijuuin. Von dem Vater seines Herrn programmiert, kannte er den Jungen schon seit seinem vierten Lebensjahr und so verband die beiden ein festes Band der Freundschaft, obgleich der weißhaarige, erst 14 jährige Junge, ihn oft hart ran nahm, um ihre Fähigkeiten auszubauen. Doch der Navi tolerierte die Strapazen, da er wusste, dass sein Herr selbst auch stets hart mit sich umsprang.

"Enzan-sama! Ihr müsst aufstehen...Ihr verpasst das Meeting!"

Enzan war nicht nur der einzige Sohn, des Präsidenten der weltweit größten und mächtigsten Softwarefirma der Welt, der IPC (International PET Company), sondern half seinem Vater gewissenhaft in der Firma, als Vize-Präsident aus. Sein Leben lief schon seit klein auf nach Terminkalender.

"Ich weiß...." murmelte der weißhaarige Junge(dessen Haar eigentlich in schwarz und weiß unterteilt war)und setzte sich im Bett auf.

Ein leichtes Stechen ging von seinem Nacken aus und er zuckte etwas.

"Alles in Ordnung, Sir?" fragte der Navi etwas besorgt und musterte den Jungen.

"Alles klar....es war nur wieder dieser dumme Alptraum..."

Enzan stand nun endgültig aus dem Bett auf und nahm seinen schwarzen Laptop von dem Nachttisch, welcher genau neben dem PET stand. Hastig überflog er seinen Terminkalender.

06:30 - 08:50: Meeting mit einer Partnergesellschaft (P.S: Verträge nicht vergessen!)

9:00 - 10:45: Ergebnisse dem Vorstand vorlegen

11:00 - 11:30: Mittagessen (oder besser gesagt, "Lunchpaket")

11:45 - 13:30: Meeting mit der Konkurrenz (harte Sache)

13:50 - 16:00: Netbattletraining erste Einheit! (Notiz: um 14:00 vs. Netto)

16:30 - 20:30: Abendschule (bzw. Vorlesungen)

21:00 - 21:10: Abendessen (wenns was gibt...)

21:30 - 00:00: Netbatteln 2. Einheit!

Enzan schlug den Deckel von dem tragbaren Computer zu.

"Klingt nach nem´ Tag voller freudiger Ereignisse…" murmelte er ironischerweise vor sich hin. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr.

"Schon halb sechs?"

"Hayaku, Enzan-sama!" Blues nickte eifrig. "Beeilt euch…"

Enzan zog seine normale Alltagskleidung an, also sein schwarzes T-Shirt mit den gelben Enden, darüber die rote Weste und zu guter letzt die grüne Armihose.

Er hatte grade mal Zeit sich die Zähne zu putzen, für Frühstück blieb mal wieder keine Zeit.

Er griff reflexartig nach dem roten PET mit dem schwarz weißen Blitz in der Mitte des Gerätes, welches ein Symbol für die Verbundenheit zwischen ihm und seinem Partner war und stürzte aus der Tür.

Die schwarze Limousine war schon vorgefahren und der junge Herr stieg ein.

Sein langer und doch kurzer Tag, hatte wie üblich begonnen!

----------

Netto wälzte sich bereits zum vierten Mal im Bett hin und her, während sein Navi verzweifelt versuchte, seinen Partner noch rechtzeitig aus den Federn zu holen.

Zumindest einmal im Leben sollte er pünktlich zu Schule kommen. So war der Vorsatz des blauen Navis gewesen, doch auch dieses Mal schienen seine Bemühungen ins Leere zu laufen.

"Netto-kun!! Netto-kun!! Auuuufstehn!! Du kommst wieder zu spät!"

Der braunhaarige Junge dachte nicht mal im Traum daran (denn dieser Traum war zu schön) sein Gesäß aus der kuschelig warmen Bettgegend zu bewegen.

"Noch 5Minuten Mama..." schmatze er nur genüsslich und kuschelte sich noch mehr in seine Bettdecke ein.

Plötzlich flogen die Türen zu seinem Zimmer schlagartig auf (was seinen gesunden Schlaf jedoch nicht weiter beeinflusste) Eine jungaussehnende Frau mit kurzen braunen Haaren und einem leicht verstimmten Gesichtsausdruck trat ins Zimmer.

"Mama!" rief der Navi freudig und obgleich diese Frau nicht wirklich seine Mutter, sondern die seines Herrchens war, pflegte er sie immer so zu nennen.

"Rockman? Warum weckst du Netto denn nicht? Er kommt wieder zu spät und heute ist es ausnahmsweise mal wichtig, dass er pünktlich ist!"

Normalerweise kümmerte es sie nicht sonderlich, ob ihr Sohn pünktlich war oder nicht. Obwohl sie glücklicher wäre, wenn er es mal öfters mal schaffen würde nicht zu verschlafen. Andererseits lernte der Junge damit Verantwortung zu tragen und vielleicht in ferner Zukunft, der Pünktlichkeit der Faulheit den Vorrang zu geben. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er heute einen wichtigen Test zu schreiben. Einen Test, der allen zeigen würde, dass ihr Sohn der Gescheiteste war. Ein IQ-Test!

Netto hasste solche Tests und ein Grund war wohl, dass er damit eher zeigte wie dämlich er im Gegensatz zu den anderen war. Mit dieser Information im Hinterkopf war es natürlich noch schwerer ihn zu überzeugen, aufzustehen.

Rockman setzte einen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck auf "Ich hab es doch versucht...oh wie habe ich es versucht, aber er schläft mal wieder wie ein Stein!" jammerte er klagevoll, doch Haruka setzte ein Lächeln auf.

"Eins hast du sicher noch nicht versucht....Frühstück ist fertig!" rief sie und enthüllte einen Teller voller süß duftender Pfannkuchen.

Wie durch eine magische Formel richtete sich Netto im Bett auf und schnupperte.

"Hmmm Alle für mich?" fragte er mit einem Hoffnungsblick in seinen Augen.

Seine Mutter nickte.

"Alle für dich...sobald…" bei dieser Eingrenzung schob sie den Teller etwas beiseite, sodass der braunhaarige Junge ihn nicht erreichen konnte. "Sobald du von der Schule zurück bist...und ich würde mich beeilen, schau!"

Sie streckte Netto den Wecker vor die Nase, der bereits 08:25 anzeigte.

"Waaaas?!" Netto sprang reflexartig auf. "Ich hab so sehr verschlafen? Ich hab nur noch 5 Minuten!!"

Wieder nickte seine Mutter mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Der braunhaarige Junge griff hastig nach seinen Anziehsachen und seinem blauen PET mit dem Emblem der Sciencelabs und stürzte aus der Tür.

"Bis später!!! Und pass auf meine Pfannkuchen auf!" rief er seiner Mutter nach, die seelenruhig anfing sein Bett zu machen.

---------

Meiru sah aus dem Fenster und sah Netto auf seinen Inlinern Richtung Schule rasen.

"Ding dong..."

Das rothaarige Mädchen schmunzelte als die Schulglocke erklang, denn das bedeutete nur eins: Netto war wieder mal zu spät!

Meiru kannte ihn schon von klein auf; sie waren immer schon Nachbarskinder gewesen und hatten miteinander gespielt. Und obgleich sich Netto gemausert hatte und jetzt viel mutiger und abenteuerlustiger war als damals (Damals war er nämlich eine kleine Heulsuse, die sie öfters mal beschützen musste), aber eins würde sich wohl niemals ändern: Seine Sucht nach Schlaf!

"Kommt er wieder zu spät?" fragte eine mädchenhafte Stimme hinter ihr.

Meiru nickte und konnte sich das breite Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Wie immer Yai! Du kennst ihn doch..."

Yai war drei Jahre jünger als die anderen, weil sie wegen ihres hohen IQs ein paar Klassen übersprungen hatte. Zudem war sie die Tochter des millionenschweren Kouji Ayano, der eine riesige Softwarefirma besaß und war daher leicht verwöhnt. Was nicht importiert war, konnte man ihr gar nicht erst unter die Nase halten.

"Er lernt es wohl nie. Typisch Netto halt..." murmelte sie und strich sich ihre Zöpfe glatt.

Plötzlich betrat eine junge Frau das Klassenzimmer, die eine recht seltsame Frisur hatte.

Die Schülerinnen und Schüler erhoben sich zur Begrüßung.

"Guten Morgen, Mariko-sensei!!"

Die Lehrerin grüßte zurück.

"Guten Morgen, Klasse! Sagt...wo ist denn Netto?" fragte sie sogleich, nachdem sie den leeren Rechnerplatz entdeckt hatte.

„Ich bin hieeeer!" drang eine bekannte Stimme an ihr Ohr und rutschte an ihr vorbei. Mit einem lautem Knall war Netto über seinen eigenen Stuhl gestolpert, als er versucht hatte, sich an seinen Platz zu setzen.

Mariko hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Netto...Wenn wir nicht einen Test schreiben würden, dann würdest du jetzt vor der Tür sitzen, ich hoffe das ist dir bewusst? Und jetzt…" seufzte sie, als sie sah wie sich der Junge unter dem Gelächter seiner Mitschüler wieder auf die Beine stellte und breit grinste.

„…Setz dich bitte, okay? Ich möchte endlich beginnen!"

Netto folgte still den Anweisungen, um zu vermeiden, dass sich seine Lehrerin noch eine Strafe für ihn ausdachte, wie Nachsitzen oder Klasseputzen.

„Kommen wir endlich zu Unterricht…oder besser gesagt dem Test!" betonte Mariko schließlich und Netto lief ein wenig bleich an.

„Test?" Das hatte er vollkommen vergessen. Doch er hatte keine Wahl, die Türen vom Klassenzimmer schlossen ihn in der Testhölle ein.

--------

Enzan schaute zum dritten Mal auf seine Armbanduhr. Mittlerweile war es schon weit nach ein Uhr und das Meeting schien sich in die Unendlichkeit zu ziehen.

Er versuchte stets aufmerksam zu sein, um ja keinen Fehler zu machen. Jeder Fehler bedeutete Verlust und jeder Verlust bedeutete, dass er eine immer größere Enttäuschung für seinen Vater war.

Aber er fühlte sich nicht sonderlich gut. Alles schien leicht verschwommen und es fiel ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Das ging schon seit einigen Stunden so und wenn diese Versammlung noch länger dauern würde, könnte er für nichts mehr garantieren.

Der rote Navi sah seinen Partner besorgt, von seinem PET aus, an. „Enzan-sama…." Flüsterte er, doch sein Herr legte seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, als Zeichen dafür, dass er still sein sollte. Es war sowieso schon schwer genug, den mit Weste und Schlips gekleideten, wohlgenährten Herren Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, die sich seit einer Viertelstunde nur über eine Sache unterhielten; welches Produkt zurzeit besser verkauft wurde.

Enzan spürte wie sein Kopf immer schwerer wurde und langsam von seiner Handfläche glitt, die er als Stütze benutzte.

Einer der Vertreter der Konkurrenz warf dem Jungen einen verachtenden Blick zu, als er sein Halbdösen bemerkte. Enzan bemerkte es sofort und erhob sich plötzlich. "Entschuldigen sie mich für 5 Minuten..." sagte er halblaut und griff nach seinem PET.

Wenn er jetzt keinen Kaffee oder zumindest eine Cola unter die Finger bekommen sollte, würde er einschlafen, das stand fest. Sein Kopf hämmerte, als ob jemand versucht hätte ihn zu spalten und als er auf der Toilette in den Wandspiegel sah, merkte er dass er ein wenig bleich war.

"Ich hätte gestern eher ins Bett gehen sollen…" murmelte er und spritzte sich ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht, dann wandte er sich seinem Navi zu, der immer noch schwieg, wie es ihm befohlen wurde.

"Was wolltest du vorhin, Blues? Tut mir leid, dass ich dir den Mund verboten habe, aber ich musste mich konzentrieren…" Das silberhaarige Wesen hob seinen Kopf.

"Ihr seht bleich aus, wollte ich nur sagen. Vielleicht seid Ihr krank, Enzan-sama!" sagte der Navi mit einem etwas besorgten Tonfall, als er erkannte wie bleich sein Partner nun wirklich war.

Doch der weißhaarige Junge lächelte nur frech "Keine Angst...Ein Ijuuin ist unzerstörbar! Ich war das letzte Mal krank, als ich vier war..." Enzan steuerte den Kaffeeautomaten an und drückte die Starttaste. Sofort sprang ein Becher aus der Maschine und füllte sich mit dem bitteren Getränk. "Aber du hast Recht...etwas blass bin ich wohl schon. Es fehlt mir einfach der Schlaf..."

Der Navi nickte stumm, sah aber immer noch recht besorgt aus.

Enzan griff nach dem heißen Becher und nahm einen Schluck. Sein Gesicht verzog sich angeekelt von dem Geschmack. Dieses Mal grinste Blues "Warum trinkt Ihr das, wenn es Euch nicht schmeckt?" fragte er Navi, obwohl er die Antwort wusste. "Zumindest hält es mich wach..." Enzan schmunzelte, doch plötzlich spürte er wieder diesen Schmerz. Denselben Schmerz wie heute Morgen, doch viel, viel stärker. Und dieses Mal in seiner Lunge. Der Junge röchelte leise und knickte etwas um.

"Enzan-sama? Alles in Ordnung, Enzan-sama? Sagt doch was!"

Der Griff der das PET fest umschlungen hielt lockerte sich. Enzan brach unter dem Schmerz zusammen. Das Letzte was er sah, war sein Navi der verzweifelt seinen Namen rief.

--------

Yuuichiro Hikari war noch recht jung, aber trotzdem ein sehr talentierter und hochgeschätzter Wissenschaftler und für die Sciencelabs unverzichtbar.

Besonders im Gebiet der Naviforschung, kurz NF galt er als Genie. Das Programmieren von persönlich angepassten Netnavis war ein kleines Hobby von ihm geworden und natürlich hatte er den besten Navi für seinen Sohn produziert. Immerhin hatte er es versprochen.

Jaja...Rockman war wahrhaftig ein fabelhafter Navi und bestand, anders als die meisten Navis, aus biologischem Material. Er war eigentlich halb Navi und halb Mensch und das machte ihn zu was ganz Besonderem. Nur drei Navis wurden auf diese Art und Weise produziert und "funktionierten" bzw. lebten. Zu gerne hätte er die Namen der anderen beiden Navis gewusst, doch diese waren vor Jahren verschwunden.

Aber der junge Wissenschaftler hatte zur Zeit größere Probleme. Sozusagen eine Krise! Seine liebevolle Frau, Haruka Hikari, hatte auch einen Navi, wenn auch nur einen ganz primitiven, der sich eher um das Laufen der Waschmaschine kümmerte, als zu kämpfen, doch es war einer: Mr. Prog. Und leider schien der froschähnliche Navi einige Softwareprobleme zu haben, denn die Wäsche war eingelaufen und nicht mehr weiß, der Toaster war explodiert und zu allem Übel überspielte er seine Lieblingsserie mit billigen Soaps.

Leider fand er nirgends einen Fehler im System. Nichts! Niente! Seufzend schlug er seinen Kopf auf die Computertastatur. Wahrscheinlich war das Problem zu einfach, sodass er es einfach übersah.

Gerne hätte er Rockman um Hilfe gebeten, doch der saß ja mit Netto in der Schule. "Aussichtslos..." jammerte er. "Ich brauch wohl Hilfe...." Langsam und etwas frustriert stand er auf und ging Richtung Zentrallabor. Doch kurz vor der Tür hielt er inne. Eine vertraute Stimme drang an sein Ohr. Das konnte nicht sein!

"Yukiko?" stammelte er und öffnete die Tür. Tatsächlich! Sie war es.

Eine jungaussehnende weißhaarige Frau in einem Laborkittel stand am Rechnerpult und erklärte grade einem Azubi, welche Knöpfe tabu waren. Als sie die Stimme ihres alten Freundes erkannte, drehte sie sich ihm mit einem Lächeln zu.

"Yuuichiro? Yuuichiro Hikari? Kaum zu fassen! Hallo! Wir haben uns ja schon Jahre lang nicht gesehen!" sagte sie erfreut und umarmte den jungen Wissenschaftler.

Seit dem Kindergarten kannten sich die beiden schon und waren bis zu Uni zusammen gewesen. Sie waren unzertrennlich gewesen, doch als Yukiko sich vor dem letzten Simester verlobt hatte, brach ihr Kontakt langsam immer mehr ab.

"Was...machst du denn hier?" fragte er schließlich etwas verlegen und musterte sie. Kein Stück hatte sie sich verändert. Immer noch wunderschön, energisch und gutgelaunt.

"Nun...." begann die junge Frau und legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen "Ist ein Geheimprojekt!"

-------

"Netto-kun? Netto-kun?" Rockman sprach seinen Netop schon seit 10 Minuten an, doch er reagierte nicht.

Der IQ-Test war vorbei und er hatte grad mal 40Punkte, das hieß er war dümmer als ein Durchschnittsorang-utan. "Jetzt jammer doch nicht so...." sagte Meiru und stieß ihren Freund von der Seite an. "War doch nur ein blöder Test...sogar ohne Noten!"

"Eben...es zeigt nur, wie weit du von meiner Cleverness entfernt bist!" ärgerte ihn Yai, denn sie war mal wie üblich die Klassenbeste mit einem IQ von 180, was eigentlich gar nicht möglich war.

Netto sah sie düster an, dann wandte er sich seinem Navi zu.

"Was...?" grummelte er leicht genervt. Der blaue Navi deutete auf die digitale Uhr in dem PET. "Netto-kun! Es ist bereits 13:55! Warst du nicht mit Enzan in der Spielhalle verabredet?" Nettos schlechte Laune war verflogen und wechselte in Panik und Vorfreude "Stimmt! Unser Kampf! Die Revanche in der ich ihm in den Hintern treten kann und zeigen kann, dass ich besser als Mr. Supernetop-und-millionenschwerer-Vizepräsident bin!" Meiru und Yai sahen sich stumm an. Typisch. Gings ums Nettbatteln hatte er die ganze Welt um sich vergessen.

"Vergiss nicht, dass wir uns heute Abend bei Dekao treffen!" rief das rothaarige Mädchen ihm noch schnell nach, bevor er hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war.

"Alles klaaaar!" antwortete er hastig und beförderte seine Schuhe in den Inlinerzustand. Dieses Match war lebenswichtig! Er durfte nicht zu spät sein!

Die Halle erschien schon bald darauf vor seiner Nase. Zum Glück lag sie nur 5Minuten von der Schule entfernt. Mit einem Satz bretterte er in die Halle "Enzaaaan ich komme!"

Nichts. Leere. Enzan war nicht da! Netto umrundete 6 Mal die ganze Halle und stieß mindesten 10 Leute an. "Er ist nicht da...er ist nicht da..." jammerte Netto schon fast weinerlich. "Dieser miese Feigling! Hat wohl Angst vor ner Abreibung, hm?" Seit dem N1-Grand Prix, dem größten und bekanntesten Naviwettkampfes, waren sie nicht mehr gegeneinander angetreten. Zumindest nicht richtig. Damals hatte er ihn nur um Haaresbreite besiegt, aber dieses Mal hatte die Glücksfee ihn auserkoren, da war er sich sicher. Doch der weißhaarige Junge tauchte nicht auf.

"Warten wir doch schon mal im Netz..." schlug Rockman schließlich vor und klimperte. "Ok..." sagte Netto geschlagen und drückte auf einen kleinen Knopf auf dem PET mit einer Infrarotstelle. "Rockman exe. Transmission!" sogleich verschwand der Navi vom Monitor und erschien in sekundenschnelle in der virtuellen Arena.

"Tut mir leid, Rockman..." erklang eine bekannte Stimme hinter dem blauen Navi. "Blues?" fragte Rockman und drehte sich sogleich um. Der rote Navi wirkte etwas bleich und nervös. "Was ist los? Wo ist Enzan?" unterbrach Netto, als er ihn entdeckte.

"Enzan-sama...lässt sich entschuldigen...Er kann nicht kommen. Tschüß!" so schnell der silberhaarige Navi erschienen war, so schnell verschwand er auch wieder.

"Halt! Was hat er denn? Wo ist er denn?!" rief Netto schnell, doch er erhielt keine Antwort mehr.

"Was wohl los ist?" bemerkte Rockman und sah zu seinem Netop hoch. "Das müssen wir herausfinden! Los! Wir schauen nach!" Netto ließ sich nicht so einfach abspeisen, vor allem wenn es um seine Ehre ging. So schnell er konnte klinkte er seinen Partner aus und rannte aus der Halle.

--------

"Ich sagte doch, dass war zuviel!" gab eine dunkle Männerstimme zurück und knallte mit den Fäusten auf den schwarzen Schreibtisch. "Ich brauche ihn noch!"

"Natürlich...verzeiht mir!" gab eine andere Stimme ruhig zurück. "Aber es war ein Test! Es hätte ihn nicht getötet...Um unser Ziel zu erreichen war es nötig!" Der dunkel gekleidete Mann der die Worte gesprochen hatte setze ein bitteres Lächeln auf. "Keine Angst, Mr. Ijuuin! Ihr Sohn wird die Resultate erbringen, die wir uns wünschen."

Der Präsident von IPC zog den Vorhang, der das Zimmer verdunkelte auf. "Ich will ihn nicht gefährden. Ich hoffe wir haben uns verstanden, Dr.Regal Er ist unverzichtbar für mich!"

"Liebe zu ihrem Sohn?" schmunzelte der Doktor ein wenig höhnisch.

Shuuseki Ijuuin funkelte ihn böse an "Nein! Er bringt halt seinen Nutzen, wie jeder Mensch auf der Welt!" sagte er kalt und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu.

"Keine **_Tests _**mehr!"

Gehorsam verbeugte sich der finster dreinblickende Wissenschaftler. „Mein Wort drauf!" Er wusste, dass es schlecht war sich mit diesem mächtigen Mann anzulegen. Er konnte zufrieden sein. Sein Projekt blühte schließlich schon und auch wenn er noch nicht ganz zufrieden war, würde es sicher bald Früchte tragen.

Keiner war besser als Testobjekt geeignet als Enzan Ijuuin. Seine Rache konnte bald keimen. Seine Rache an Yuuichiro Hikari und seinem Sohn Netto.

-------


	2. Treffen

**_Kapitel 2_**

**_"Treffen"_**

-------

Netto blieb fast die Spucke weg, als er vor der riesigen Villa mit dem Namensschild "Ijuuin" stand. Mit Mühe hatte er herausgefunden, wo sein Rivale wohnte und obwohl er ihn schon dutzend Mal im IPC-Firmengebäude getroffen hatte, war er noch nie bei ihm zuhause gewesen.

Neben dem Anwesen erstreckte sich eine große Grünfläche, mit seltenen Blumen und anderen Gewächsen und einem riesigen Springbrunnen. Ansonsten zierten große Bronzestatuen und ein riesiger schwarzer Firmenwaagen den Vorhof.

"Wow..." Selbst der blaue Navi staunte, als er die Gegend musterte.

"Da sieht man mal, wie leicht es der Herr hat!" spottete Netto leicht neidisch.

"Wenn du mich fragst, wirkt das alles sehr beängstigend! Ich würde nicht hier leben wollen, Netto-kun! Unser zuhause ist mir lieber..."bemerkte Rockman und verzog sich sogleich in die Ecke seines PETs.

"Naja...ein bisschen Luxus wär doch auch schön, oder?" konterte Netto während er vergeblich versuchte das metallische Vordertor zu öffnen.

"Mist...." grummelte er, als er merkte, dass er es nicht öffnen konnte. "Da heißt es wohl klettern!" sagte er sofort und begann das Tor wagemutig zu erklimmen.

"Nicht, Netto-kun! Das ist verboten! Hausfriedensbruch!" warnte Rockman panisch und versuchte seinen Partner von dieser Tat abzubringen, doch Netto blieb wie immer stur.

"Friedensbruch? Der Gute hat seinen Frieden wohl weg, wenn er sich nicht in die Spielhalle traut! Ich tue nur, was ich tun muss!" sagte Netto mit einem Schmunzeln und war schon hinter dem Tor verschwunden.

Sofort drang ein schriller, lauter Ton an seine Ohren "Warning! Warning!" Der braunhaarige Junge stutzte kurz und lief bleich an, als er die zwei wütenden Dobermänner auf sich zulaufen sah. "Ah!" "Schnell Netto-kun!! Lauf!" Netto lief so schnell er konnte und sprang mit letzter Kraft auf einen Baum "Hilfe!!" jammerte er und versuchte mit seinen Inlinern, die Hunde zu vertreiben.

"Einbrecher!" ertönte eine rostige Stimme und gleich darauf trat ein alter Mann mit weißem Bart und Brille aus der Tür, der mit einem Besen bewaffnet war.

"Dieses Anwesen ist Privateigentum! Das gibt eine harte Strafe, Jungchen! Insbesondere wenn der Herr des Hauses dich erwischt! Er hasst Kinder!" brüllte der Alte und schwang den Stiel in seinen Händen. "Ich bin...ein…Freund!!" erklärte sich Netto hektisch.

"Von wegen!" fluchte der Mann "Freunde brechen nicht ein, sie klingeln und machen sich zudem vorher einen Termin!" "Das hab ich verpennt! Gnade...ich bin Hikari! Fragen sie doch Enzan! Ich wollte ihn doch nur besuchen!" stammelte Netto panisch.

"Der junge Herr empfängt heute niemanden! Er ist krank! Verschwinde jetzt!"

Netto öffnete zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit wieder seine Augen, die er vor Panik zugemacht hatte. "Krank?" fragte er unglaubwürdig. "Er ist doch nie krank...."

Wenn Enzan tatsächlich krank war, dann musste es was ernstes sein, denn sonst schleppte er sich sogar mit einer Grippe noch ins Bürogebäude oder einem Battle.

Plötzlich erklang ein heller Pfiff und die Hunde zogen sich zurück.

"Du machst auch nur Ärger..." Netto sah verwundert zu der Richtung, wo die Stimme seines Retters erklang.

--------

"Fertig!" jubelte Yukiko und streckte Yuuichiro eine kleine Disk entgegen. "Mr. Prog wird deine Wäsche wieder strahlend weiß zaubern!" ergänzte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln und nahm einen Schluck Tee aus einer Tasse.

"Danke..." antwortete der junge Wissenschaftler, als er die runde Scheibe entgegen nahm. "Sag mal wie geht es dir so?" fragte er schließlich, denn diese Frage lag ihm lange schon auf den Lippen.

"Ganz gut! Ganz gut...." schweifte Yukiko ab und übernahm selbst das Gespräch "Und wie geht es dir? Haruka und dem kleinen Netto?" sagte sie mit einem leichten Schmunzeln. Sie kannte Haruka seit der Uni und hatte sogar kurz nach seiner Geburt, Netto zu Gesicht bekommen.

"Ähm...ganz gut, würde ich sagen. Netto ist nicht mehr ganz so klein! Immerhin geht er schon auf die Mittelschule. Und Haruka? Na ja...wie immer fleißig und sorgevoll um ihre Familie." Gab er mit einem kurzen Lächeln zurück. Warum wollte sie nicht über sich sprechen? Er hätte gerne gewusst, was seine alte Freundin so alles erlebt hatte.

Doch sie schwieg.

"Weißt du was?" versuchte er einen Neuanfang "Komm doch heute Abend zum Essen vorbei! Haruka und Netto würden sich freuen!" Die junge Frau nahm noch einen kleinen Schluck Tee und überlegte scheinbar eine Weile. "Tut mir leid, aber ich muss passen...Heute habe ich etwas Wichtiges vor!" sagte sie nach einer Weile und ergänzte "Nächstes mal vielleicht!"

"Okay..." antwortete der junge Mann ein wenig enttäuscht und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Scheinbar war ihre Freundschaft nach all den Jahren etwas brüchig geworden, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht ganz. Ihm war leider noch nicht bewusst was es war.

-------

Meiru schlug sanft auf die Tasten ihres Klaviers. So schwach, dass kaum ein Ton zu hören war. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Netto ging ihr andauernd durch den Kopf. Ob er Ärger bekommen würde, wegen dem schlechten Test? Ob er gegen Enzan gewonnen hatte?

Wild schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Warum dachte sie nur immer wieder an ihn? Schluss! Sie musste jetzt üben, doch sie traf keinen einzigen richtigen Ton und schlug den Deckel des Klaviers zu.

"Was ist los, Meiru?" erklang es von ihrem Schreibtisch aus. Auch Meiru hatte einen persönlich angepassten Navi. Rosa gekleidet, schnell aggressiv und ein bisschen in Rockman verliebt: Roll.

Der weibliche Navi sah seine Partnerin skeptisch an. „Alles klar? Du triffst keinen Ton, das heißt du musst nervös sein!" Ein breites Grinsen zeigte sich auf den Lippen des rosa Navis. „Roll!!? Es ist nicht wie du denkst!" antwortete Meiru, denn sie hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, was ihr Partner ihr sagen wollte „Zum letzten Mal…wir sind nur Freunde!" Roll kicherte „Und euer Date?"

Meiru lief ein wenig rot an und dachte an den Tag ihres „Dates" zurück. Sie hatten endlich einmal etwas zusammen unternommen, ohne die aufdringlichen Blicke der Anderen. Hatten gelacht und Spaß gehabt, aber das war doch kein richtiges Date!

Schließlich wurden sie damals von einem bösartigen Navi gestört, der alles beinahe zunichte gemacht hatte. Netto hatte sich mit seinem Navi vereint und er und Rockman hatten den Feind mit vereinten Kräften, mit der Crossfusion, besiegt. (Worauf sie immer eifersüchtig war, denn nur Netto und Enzan konnten so ihre Kräfte stärken und mit ihren Partner verschmelzen. Wie gerne würde sie das auch können und ein Netsaviour, ein Netzagent, der die Menschen vor den feindlichen Angriffen böser Navis beschützt, quasi ein Held, sein. Doch es funktionierte einfach nicht! Warum auch immer…) Doch das machte doch kein Date aus, oder?

Meiru seufzte, als sie feststellen musste, dass sie selbst die Antwort nicht wusste und lehnte sich auf ihrem Klavierhocker leicht zurück.

„Ah Roll…Ich weiß schon selbst nicht mehr, was ich denken soll..." murmelte sie und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Wäre sie doch auch so stark wie Netto, dann hätte sie vielleicht auch den Mut, ihre Gefühle klar auszusprechen.

„Irgendwann….Irgendwann bestimmt…" dachte sie und lächelte sanft, als sie die Wolken sanft über den Himmel gleiten sah.

--------

In der Dunkelheit konnte man nur den leuchtenden Monitor erkennen, auf dem in neongrüner Schrift einige Daten erschienen. Das Klappern der Tastatur war das einzige Geräusch im Raum.

Dr. Regal überflog die Daten mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

_Überprüfung der Daten abgeschlossen_…. Erklang eine Cyberstimme und auf dem Bildschirm erschien eine kleine Sanduhr. Der dunkelhaarige Mann zündete sich eine Zigarette an und stieß den Rauch in die Luft.

Die Daten mussten nur noch ausgewertet werden, dann stünde fest ob die Einleitung seines Planes erfolgen konnte.

„Einen Tee?" erklang eine frauliche Stimme hinter ihm.

„Nein! Ich sagte doch ich will nicht gestört werden!" antwortete er aggressiv und sah Richtung Tür, die einen grellen Lichtschein ins Zimmer warf.

„Verzeiht…Aber ich dachte sie wollten wissen, wies mit dem Experiment aussieht?" sagte die Frau ein wenig stumpf.

„Ah! Sie sind es…ich dachte schon es ist wieder meine dumme Aushilfe." Antwortete Regal, als er nun endlich erkannte wer vor ihm stand.

„Wie läuft es? Ich hoffe doch, sie haben etwas herausgefunden…"

„Genau das, was sie sich erhofft haben!" kam die Antwort rasch.

Der Doktor setzte ein böswilliges Grinsen auf. „Ausgezeichnet! Sehr gute Arbeit! Wissen sie was, meine Gute? Jetzt hätte ich doch Lust auf einen Tee…"

„Wie sie wünschen!" sie reichte ihm eine Tasse und erhob ihre eigene, die sie in der anderen Hand hielt „Stoßen wir an, auf unser Projekt „Enzan Ijuuin""

-------

„Enzan?" rief Netto hastig, als er seinen Retter erkannte.

Der weißhaarige Junge stand in der Eingangstür und die beiden, eben noch Zähne fletschenden Hunde hoben fiepend ihre Köpfe, um vom jungen Herrn gestreichelt zu werden.

„Enzan-sama! Dieser Junge ist einfach so auf unser Grundstück gelaufen! Er ist sicher ein Dieb und…" murrte der alte Butler und richtete seinen Besenstil immer noch auf Netto.

„Genug…" sagte Enzan ruhig und machte eine rasche Handbewegung „Ist schon gut. Ich kümmere mich schon um ihn…"

„Aber junger Herr..." grummelte der Alte und ließ seinen ernsten Blick, nicht von dem Verdächtigen ab.

„Ich sagte ich mach das schon…Hilf lieber beim Mittagessen aus."

Mit Widerwillen betrat der Butler das Haus und warf noch einen letzten böswilligen Blick auf Netto.

„Woah…Enzan, Danke!" sagte Netto und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Diese Viecher hätten mich fast gefressen!" In dem Augenblick knurrten die Dobermänner und Netto sprang mit einem Satz hinter Enzan in Sicherheit.

„Ein kleiner Tipp…Das nächste Mal wenn du mich besuchen kommst, klingle an der Tür oder ruf an, ja? Sonst endest du irgendwann als Tierfutter…" sagte der weißhaarige Junge und deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, ins Haus zu gehen.

„Das hab ich ihm auch schon gesagt!" ertönte eine Stimme aus Nettos PET.

„Wer hat dich denn gefragt!?" maulte Netto ein wenig angespannt. Er hatte es ja verstanden. Rockman musste ihm nicht alles noch unter die Nase halten.

Jetzt erst fiel sein Blick auf das innere des Anwesens. Fassungslos blieb er stehen. Enzan sah ihn fragend an.

„Was ist los…?" fragte er ein wenig verwirrt.

Nettos Augen standen weit offen, genauso wie sein Mund. „Sag mir eins, Enzan…Gehört das alles euch? Nur dir und deinem Vater, meine ich…"

Enzan nickte.

Nettos Mund öffnete sich noch einen Spalt breiter. Das was hier drinnen war, übertraf noch das, was er schon draußen gesehen hatte.

Das war kein Haus mehr. Das war ein Schloss! Ein verdammt teures Schloss.

Überall an den Wänden hingen teure Gemälde, (die er zwar alle nicht kannte, aber so wie sie aussahen, mussten sie ne Menge wert sein), in einem der Zimmer stand ein riesiger schwarzer Flügel, neben dem riesige Büsten einer wunderschönen Frau standen, der Boden war mit einem roten Teppich ausgelegt, an der Decke hing ein Kronleuchter und an den Fenstern hingen Purpurvorhänge.

Selbst in Yais Haus war es nicht sooo luxuriös.

„Komm endlich…" murrte Enzan und bog schließlich in eines der vielen Zimmer ein. Erst als der weißhaarige Junge seinen Besucher am Ärmel ins Zimmer zog, folgte er ihm.

Netto war überrascht.

Im Gegensatz zu dem restlichen Haus, war dieses Zimmer recht klein und war eher bescheiden ausgestattet. Ein Schreibtisch und Schrank und ein Bett. Mehr gab es hier eigentlich gar nicht.

Zudem war das Zimmer ziemlich ordentlich, was man zu seinem eigenen nicht grade behaupten konnte.

Enzan hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf eine Bettkante gesetzt und bot ihm seinen Arbeitssessel an.

„Setz dich und sag mir dann, warum du hier bist…" begann er schließlich und lehnte sich ein wenig gegen die Wand.

Netto fasste wieder einen klaren Gedanken und ließ sich nicht mehr ablenken. „Ähm…warum? Ah ja! Wegen unserem Match! Warum hast du dich gedrückt…" plötzlich stockte der Junge „Mensch Enzan! Du bist ja kreidebleich!" stotterte er und zeigte mit einer Hand auf Enzans Gesicht, was durch den hellblauen Morgenmantel, den er trug, noch weißer wirkte.

„Also bist du ja doch krank!!" sagte er hastig.

„Ah was…Ist nur eine Kreislaufschwäche gewesen. Zu wenig Schlaf und Stress sind eine schlechte Mischung!" sagte Enzan mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Spinnst du?" rief Netto zu seiner Überraschung „Du siehst schlimmer aus, als das Schulbrot was ich letzte Woche in meinem Ranzen entdeckt habe…und das soll nur „ah was" sein?" Netto hatte schon immer einen kleinen Hang zur Übertreibung gehabt.

Der weißhaarige Junge machte ein beruhigendes Gesicht. „Mach dir mal keinen Kopf….Ich wird schon wieder und du kriegst deine Revanche!"

Netto klimperte.

„Netto-kun!" Rockman meldete sich wieder zu Wort, nachdem er ein paar Minuten schmollend im PET geschwiegen hatte.

„Vergiss nicht, dass wir uns um 6 bei Dekao treffen und Mama mit dem Essen wartet!"

„Stimmt ja!" bemerkte der braunhaarige Junge und sprang auf.

„Ich bring dich zur Tür…" sagte Enzan schwach und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Wird ja schnell wieder gesund! Denn ich will dich schnell besiegen können!" sagte Netto mit einem Grinsen und ließ sich von seinem Freund zur Tür bringen.

„Bestimmt…aber ob du mich besiegen kannst? Das bezweifle ich!"

-----------

Haruka warf einen besorgten Blick auf die große Küchenuhr.

Ihr Sohn war nicht da, ebenso ihr Mann und es war schon halb acht.

Ihr Essen wurde kalt und dabei hatte sie extra Nettos Lieblingsessen gekocht: Hot Dogs! Er liebte dieses Fastfood! Am Tag konnte er 8-10Stück verputzen und obwohl sie es lieber sehen würde, wenn er mehr Salat essen würde, freute sie es doch, dass er so einen gesunden Appetit hatte.

Endlich hörte sie, wie sich der Schlüssel im Türschloss drehte und ein Schatten in hoher Geschwindigkeit auf das Buffet zusteuerte.

"Bitte Liebling nimm kleinere Bisse..." sagte Haruka liebevoll "Und grüß erstmal..." Netto sah einen Augenblick lang auf. "Sorry Mama, ich habs eilig...bin verabredet!"

Netto hatte der Duft des Essens, seines Lieblingsessens schon von weitem gewittert. Eigentlich wollte er sofort zu Dekao rüber gehen, doch die Versuchung war zu groß gewesen.

Kaum 5 Minuten hatte er ununterbrochen gegessen und stürzte dann sofort wieder aus dem Haus. "Bye Mama! Bis später!" das waren die letzten Worte, die Haruka noch mitbekam.

Sie seufzte. Wieder einmal ein einsames Abendessen.

----------

Yai starrte schon seit 2Stunden in den riesigen Wandspiegel in ihrem Zimmer. Nach 15 verschiedenen Kleidern, war sie wieder zu ihrem Ursprungsoutfit zurückgekehrt: rotes Kleid mit weißem Zickzackmuster.

Heftig kratzte sie sich am Kopf und sah erneut, missmutig in die Glasfläche.

Sie musste doch besonders aussehen; aus dem Rahmen fallen; zeigen, dass sie etwas Besseres war. Doch irgendwie passte heute garnichts.

"Yaito-sama!" erklang zum 10ten Mal die Stimme aus dem kleinen Minicomputer. Das kleine Mädchen mit den riesigen Zöpfen fuhr wütend den Kopf herum "Was willst du Glide? Siehst du nicht, dass ich in einer Krise stecke?" sagte sie erbost. Der Netnavi seufzte. Er war diesen Ton seiner Herrin gewohnt.

"Aber es ist schon gleich soweit...in 10 Minuten seid ihr verabredet! ich wollte nur, dass sie es wissen!" Yai zuckte energisch auf (Sie war schon immer ein kleiner Wildfang XD) "Waaaas?! So spät schon?" sie geriet in Panik. Wie deprimierend es sein würde, wenn sie sogar später kommen würde als Netto. Eine Schande für ihre Familie.

Eifrig nahm sie das gelbe PET von ihrem Schreibtischchen und eilte Richtung Ausgang. Sofort sprangen drei Dienerinnen zur Stelle und öffneten der jungen Miss, die Türen.

Mit einem Schnipsen fuhr die lange rosane Limousine in die Einfahrt vor und obwohl es zu Dekaos Haus nur ein Katzensprung war, bevorzugte sie es doch, ihre neuen Schuhe nicht allzu sehr abzunutzen.

----------

Enzan lehnte sich erneut an die Wand. Jeder einzelne Schritt war für ihn beschwerlich und mühevoll, doch er wollte sich wie immer nichts anmerken lassen. Durfte keine Schwäche zeigen, doch seinem Navi konnte er nichts vormachen. Sie kannten sich schon zu lange und so konnten sie gegenseitig sehr gut einschätzen, wann es dem Partner schlecht ging.

"Enzan-sama....Ihr solltet Euch noch schonen." Der weißhaarige Junge blieb einen Augenblick stehen und schnappte leicht nach Luft. Seit Netto gegangen war, ging es ihm immer schlechter. "Es ist aber wichtig..." keuchte er endlich.

"Wichtiger als Eure Gesundheit?" fragte der silberhaarige Navi skeptisch. Enzan hob seinen Kopf und sah in das PET welches er fest in der rechten Hand hielt.

"Es dauert nur kurz....Ich muss ihm nur die Ergebnisse liefern!" erklärte er. Blues fiel es schwer die Entscheidung seines Herrn zu tolerieren, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Wenn Enzan sich was in seinen Kopf gesetzt hatte, blieb er auch dabei.

Der eigenwillige Netop versuchte eine würdige Haltung anzunehmen. Er hatte sich in einen Anzug gezwängt und hatte die Unterlagen sauber abgetippt, unter den Arm geklemmt.

Vorsichtig klopfte er mit dem Zeigefinger an der Tür. Stille. Dann ein unfreundliches "Herein!" Er öffnete mit ein wenig Kraftaufwand die großen Türen und trat vor den Präsidenten von IPC.

Shuuseki saß auf seinem schwarzen, ledernden Sessel und studierte einige Berichte. Als er seinen Sohn bemerkte, legte er die Papiere beiseite.

"Ich höre...Was willst du?" Enzan schluckte, kaum hörbar und holte die Papiere hervor. "Der Bericht zu der heutigen Konferenz..." sagte er klanglos.

"Wie willst du einen Bericht über etwas verfassen, wo du die Hälfte von verschlafen hast?" fragte Shuuseki mit einem scharfen Unterton in der Stimme.

Enzan versuchte nicht zusammenzuzucken. Er wusste also von seinem Ohnmachtsanfall. Das war nicht sonderlich verwunderlich, denn er wurde sicher informiert, als sein eigener Sohn zusammengebrochen war.

"Ich..." wollte er beginnen, doch sein Vater fiel ihm ins Wort "Geh ins Bett! so bist du mir nur ein Klotz am Bein! Was soll ich mit einer wackelnden, schwachen Person wie dir?" Er wandte sich wieder seinen Papieren zu.

Enzan stand noch wenige Sekunden im Raum und verließ ihn dann ein wenig geknickt. Er hatte ihn enttäuscht. Was war er schon wert, wenn er nicht einmal seine Lebensaufgabe erfüllen konnte?

Auch Blues schwieg. er wusste das sein Herr in diesem Zustand nicht ansprechbar war.

----------

"Ding dong!" Es klingelte an der Tür.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen, öffnete der dicke, grün gekleidete Junge die Tür.

"Hallo Leute! Mal alle beisammen? Ja selbst Netto! das ist ja ein Wunder!" neckte Dekao. Netto zu ärgern, war seine Spezialität.

Netto rümpfte kurz die Nase. „Mich wundert eher, dass man deine Tür finden konnte, zwischen all dem Müll hier…Chipstüten, Coladosen, Käseverpackungen, Yoghurtbecher. Mal wieder nen Snack gehabt, hm?" konterte Netto mit einem Grinsen. Er war zu satt um sich ärgern zu lassen.

Der Dicke gab seinem Freund einen kräftigen Stoss in die Seite. „Haha! Sehr witzig!" Meiru und Yai sahen die beiden skeptisch an.

„Stehen wir hier draußen den ganzen Tag lang oder was?" sagte Yai schließlich und Meiru unterstützte sie mit einem Nicken. Dekao deutete mit einer Hand den Weg in sein Zimmer, mit der anderen hielt er Nettos Kopf fest im Klammergriff.

„Mal wieder typisch…" entgegnete Yai mit einer üblen Miene. „Lass sie doch!" kicherte Meiru „Jungs bleiben nun mal Jungs!" ergänzte sie und nahm auf einem Kissen platz.

Yai tat es ihr gleich und checkte die Umgebung. Der Raum war recht klein und ziemlich verwüstet. Bücher standen unordentlich, ja beinahe gequetscht in den Regalen, Socken lagen wild zerstreut und der PC war kaum unter dem Berg aus Coladosen zu erkennen.

„Sieht aus als hätte hier jemand ne Müllbombe gezündet…" meckerte Yai weiter und Dekao warf ihr ebenfalls einen bitteren Blick entgegen.

„Kommt schon Leute! Wir sind nicht hier um uns zu streiten." Meiru versuchte, die sich anbahnende Katastrophe zu verhindern. „Stimmt! Wir haben andere Sorgen!" ergänzte Yai frech.

Netto und Dekao nahmen jetzt auch endlich Platz.

„Also wie sieht es mit Morgen aus?" fragte Netto fix und ergatterte eine Flasche mit Fruchtsaft, die auf dem Tisch stand.

„Wir müssen dabei sein! Das wird der Hammer!" jubelte der dicke Junge und zog einen Prospekt hervor. „Dentech-Park! Wir kommen!"

Meiru und Yai bestaunten zusammen das bunt bedruckte Papier von dem Freizeitpark, der morgen seine große Eröffnung haben sollte. Sie hatten beschlossen, alle gemeinsam auszugehen. Die Details sollten heute geklärt werden.

„Woooohooo!" Netto ergriff jetzt endlich den Plan und zog ihn den Mädchen weg, die ihn säuerlich anfunkelten. „Da gibt es ja sogar eine virtuelle Gruselbahn und eine Achterbahn die 20Meter in die Höhe! Und unglaublich! So viele Hot Dog Stände?! Ich bin im Himmel!"

Netto begeisterte sich immer so leicht für Essbare. Meiru musste schmunzeln.

Dann viel es ihr plötzlich ein. „Ah sag mal Netto!" Der braunhaarige Junge hob seinen Kopf und beendete vorzeitig seine Lektüre. „Was gibt's?"

„Wie war dein Kampf gegen Enzan?" Yai spitzte die Ohren.

„Was denn? Ihr habt euch schon wieder in der Wolle gehabt? Hast du nicht schon oft genug gegen ihn verloren?" neckte ihn das kleine, reiche Mädchen ein wenig. Sie wusste, dass Enzan weitaus besser war, als Netto und verstand einfach nicht, warum Netto das selbst nicht begreifen wollte.

„Es gab keinen Kampf." murrte Netto etwas niedergeschlagen. „Hah! Hat er gekniffen?" plusterte sich Dekao auf. Er mochte Enzan nicht sonderlich und das lag daran, dass er ihn ein wenig beneidete. Nicht wegen der Macht und dem Geld, sondern eher weil er so gut bei den Mädchen ankam und er selber nicht.

„Nein! Er ist ein wenig krank…Daher hat er abgesagt!" erklärte Netto kurz. „Krank?!" Yai sprang mit diesen Worten förmlich auf. Als sie merkte, dass alle sie erstaunt ansahen, lief sie ein wenig rot an und setzte sich wieder. „Ähem…ich meine, dass ist doch ungewöhnlich" räusperte sie sich.

„Ah…sicher nur ne Erkältung!" sagte Meiru schnell und klopfte Yai sanft auf die Schulter. Sie wusste, dass Yai ein wenig für den weißhaarigen, coolen Jungen schwärmte. Sie konnte es sogar verstehen. Trotz seiner etwas rauen Schale, konnte der junge Vizepräsident sehr nett und hilfsbereit sein. Damals hatten sie sich nicht sonderlich gut verstanden, aber mittlerweile waren besonders er und Netto sehr gute Freunde geworden. Ein seltsames Quartett gaben sie mit ihren Navis ab, doch sie vertrugen und unterstützten sich immer.

„Vielleicht kommt er morgen mit uns?" sagte Meiru und zwinkerte Yai zu. „Wär doch cool! Natürlich nur wenn es ihm morgen besser geht und er Zeit hat."

„Eher frisst meine Bisamratte meine Socken, als dass der mal Zeit hat!" murrte Dekao. „Aber…von mir aus!"

„Ich frag ihn gleich morgen!" verkündete Netto und stand auf.

„Für die anderen gilt aber: Morgen um 13Uhr am Dentech-Park, okay?"

„Okay!" riefen alle im Takt und jeder ging nach Hause. Morgen würde ein langer Tag werden.


	3. Zwischenfälle

**Kapitel 3 **

**_"Zwischenfälle"_**

**-------**

Endlich hatte er es geschafft einzuschlafen. Seit 6 Stunden wälzte er sich schon hin und her, doch der stechende Schmerz in seinem Körper wollte ihm den Schlaf rauben.

Jetzt war er zum Glück ganz verschwunden und total übermüdet war Enzan in seinem Arbeitsanzug eingeschlafen. Blues PET hatte er noch fest umklammert.

Ein schriller Piepton weckte ihn. Mühsam hob er den Kopf aus den Kissen und griff nach seinem PET welches rot aufblinkte.

Draußen war es noch dunkel, die Digitaluhr stand auf halb fünf am Morgen. Wer störte ihn so in der Frühe? Normalerweise wäre es für ihn kein Problem gewesen, denn er lang meistens eh die ganze Nacht wach, aber heute fühlte sich sein Kopf an, als hätte ein Stahlhammer ihn getroffen.

"Enzan-sama!" hörte er sogleich die Stimme des roten Navis. "Die Official-Zentrale! Es gibt Ärger im Stadtzentrum." Der weißhaarige Junge hielt sich die Hand vors Gesicht und versuchte innerlich, wie äußerlich wach zu werden. "Verstanden!" sagte er schließlich und richtete sich auf.

"Geht es Euch denn gut genug, um zu kämpfen?" fragte Blues ein wenig benuruhig, als er die recht unsicheren Schritte seines Herrn sah. "Alles klar! Es geht mir besser...ehrlich!" gab Enzan die Antwort zurück und zog sich um.

"Zumindest Netto solltet Ihr dieses Mal mitnehmen!" ergänzte der silberhaarige Navi und noch ehe Enzan darauf antworten konnte, hatte er bereits die verbindung aufgenommen.

---------

Nettos Schlaf war wieder einmal unfehlbar. Sein Schnarchen übertönte das schrille Piepsen des PETs bei weitem. Rockman wurde ungeduldig und stellte seine Weckfunktion auf höchste Stufe. Nettos Nase bewegte sich langsam, dann öffnete er endlich die Augen.

"Was ist denn? Heut ich Samstag...ich darf ausschlafen!"

"Nein kannst du nicht! Enzan ist am Apparat und es scheint Ärger zu geben!" erklärte der junge Navi und verband Netto. "Ich hoffe es ist ein Notfall...sonst kriegt er nämlich mächtig Ärger!" murrte Netto müde und nahm schließlich das PET in die Hand.

"Jaaaa? Was ist denn, Enzan?" fragte er mit einem lauten Gähnen.

"Ein Notfall im Stadtzentrum! Ein bösartiger Navi ist aufgetaucht und verwüstet die Stadt." Der braunhaarige Junge schien nicht sonderlich beeindruckt zu sein. Immer war es dasselbe! Immer war irgendein böswilliger Navi auf freiem Fuß und immer musste er ihn bekämpfen.

"Kannst du das nicht alleine machen? Ich bin müde..." nörgelte er und kratzte sich den Kopf. "Nein kann ich nicht und glaubst du, ich will nicht auch schlafen? Wir treffen uns im Stadtpark in 30Minuten!" Enzan legte auf und Netto hatte wohl keine Wahl.

Mühsam krakzelte er sich aus dem wohlig weichen Bettchen. Wie schwer es doch war, diese Wärme zu verlassen. Seine Beine waren so schwer und sein Kopf erst recht. Rockman versuchte seinen Partner verzweifelt zu motivieren, doch jede Bemühung war wie immer umsonst.

Langsam, aber auch ganz langsam zog er sich erst eine Socke an, dann sein T-Shirt und seinen Pulli. Das größte Problem war die Hose. Gähnend setzte er sich auf den Boden und zog sich die schwarzen Radler an. Unglücklicherweise über seinen Schlafanzug.

Sein Navi verdreht die Augen. Das konnte doch noch ewig dauern. "Enzan wartet auf dich, Netto-kun!" erinnerte er ihn. "Und du weißt doch, dass er nicht ganz fit ist!" Netto wurde etwas wacher. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass es seinem Freund schlecht ging. "Okay!" rief er jetzt mit starker Stimme.

Mit schnellerem Tempo zog er sich die Hose richtig an, die zweite Socke dazu und die orangenen Turnschuhe.

So leise er konnte, schlich er sich zur Tür und rollte auf seinen Inlinern in den anbrechenden Tag.

-----------

Die Tastatur klapperte leise. Dr. Regal hatte seinen Blick erneut in den grünlich leuchtenden Monitor seines Computers vertieft. Die Daten waren ausgewertet.

„Endlich…" murmelte der schwarzhaarige Mann und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu nun zu einem böswilligen Grinsen.

Das Projekt lief bestens. Er hatte jetzt endlich alle Daten zusammen die er brauchte und zudem ergab sich doch sehr bald eine Gelegenheit, für die Generalprobe. Er hatte dem Präsidenten von IPC zwar versprochen keine Tests mehr zu verüben, aber was war ein Wort schon wert?

Er würde doch keinen Misserfolg tolerieren und das verlangte grade zu einem Probelauf.

„Es wird Zeit!" sagte er und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. Beinahe andächtig ging er auf einen großen Tresor zu und öffnete ihn langsam. Das Rädchen klickte, die Tür sprang auf und er entnahm eine kleine schwarze Truhe, die fest verschlossen war.

Regal holte einen silbernen Schlüssel hervor, welchen er um seinen Hals an einer dünnen Kette trug. Das Schloss schnappte auf. Der Doktor nahm den kostbaren Inhalt heraus und hielt ihn gegen das schwache Licht einer Neonlampe.

Ein blutroter Schein wurde durch das glasige Auge des Chips reflektiert; Dieser Chip war einigartig: Ein Darksoulchip.

Jahrelange Arbeit steckte dahinter. Sozusagen ein verbesserter Darkchip. Darkchips kontrollierten nur den Geist eines Navis. Sie zogen die dunkle und finstere Macht an und ließen den Verstand schwinden. In einem kopflosen Wahn erlag man ihr.

Das war nicht schlecht, doch dieser Chip war durchaus gefährlicher und blutrünstiger. Seine Fähigkeiten sollten auf ewig verborgen bleiben, doch für sein Projekt war dieses kleine rechteckige Ding unverzichtbar. Bald würde seine Kraft entfesselt werden. Sehr bald….

---------

Schon von weitem sah er die riesige dimensionale Arena die sich über das Stadtzentrum erstreckte. Diese Arenen machten es möglich die Menschenwelt und die der Navis zu verbinden. Eine Art Dimensionstunnel. Und auch nur in diesen Arenen konnte man eine Crossfusion machen. eine Verbindung zwischen Navi und Mensch.

Enzan ging durch die bunt schimmernde Hülle der Arena, wie durch eine Wasserwand und sah sich um. Alles schien ruhig zu sein. Kein Anzeichen von einem bösartigen Netnavi, doch er blieb wachsam.

"Enzan-sama!" Der weißhaarige Junge nickte und zog das rote PET aus seiner Tragetasche, die er am Gürtel befestigt hatte. "Crossfusion!" rief er synchron mit seinem Partner und schon bald darauf erschien der Junge in blendend hellem Licht mit einer Rüstung, die beinahe aussah wie die seines Navis. Seine sonst kurzen Haare, reichten jetzt fast bis zur Erde und waren schwarz-weiß geteilt.

"Hey Enzan!" rief ihm eine bekannte Stimme quirlig entgegen. Auch Netto hatte sich mit seinem Partner vereint und trug dessen Rüstung. Nur an seinen braunen Augen und Haaren konnte man erkennen, dass die Crossfusion ein Erfolg gewesen war.

"Wo ist denn nun unser Gegner?" fragte er und sah sich auch um. "Ich spüre nichts..." gab Rockman zurück. "Blues auch nicht..." bestätigte Enzan und ging auf Netto zu. "Aber hier muss etwas sein, sonst gäbe es diese Arena doch nicht, oder?" Netto war ein wenig verwirrt und begann nun jeden einzelnen Stein umzudrehen, um vielleicht dort den vermissten Feind zu entdecken.

Plötzlich bebte die Erde auf. Enzan konzentrierte sich auf den Boden. "Netto! Spring!" rief er hastig und machte selbst einen Satz nahm oben. Grade noch rechtzeitig sprang auch der braunhaarige Junge noch ab, bevor ein riesiger schwarzer Schatten aus der Erde schoss.

"Das ist ja Wahnsinn!" staunte Netto als er den gigantischen Virus entdeckte. "Ist das ein Netnavi?" fragte er schon fast heißer und schluckte kräftig "Nein..." Enzan hatte den Gegner mit Hilfe von Blues Brille analysieren können "Es ist ein Virus...scheint mehrfach mutiert zu sein..." murmelte er und lud sich sofort einen Langschwert herunter. Sein Arm verformte sich zu der spitzen Waffe und er beobachtete angriffslustig seinen Feind.

"Das wird lustiger als erwartet..." flüsterte Netto ein wenig hektisch, denn in Wirklichkeit wäre ihm ein kleiner Minigegner, wie ein Metool lieber gewesen. Besonders so früh am Morgen, wo sein ganzer Körper noch im Tiefschlaf war. Aber er hatte keine Wahl. "Mega-Canon!" rief er und sein Arm formte sich zu einer roten Kanone.

Die beiden Jungs sprangen auf das gigantische Virus zu, welches nun vollständig aus der Erde gebrochen war. Die rot glühenden Augen des Monstrum verfolgten reden Schritt von ihnen, doch Enzan fasste den Mut und holte aus. Die Klinge raste auf den Brustkorb des Gegners nieder, doch sobald sie auftraf, brach sie entzwei.

„Verdammt!" zischte der weißhaarige Navijunge „Netto!" Der brauhaarige Junge reagierte sofort und löste seinen Freund ab. Der Kanoneschuss lief ebenfalls ins Leere. Der Panzer des Virus schien aus Stahl.

„So kriegen wir ihn nicht klein…" murrte Netto und warf Enzan einen entschlossenen Blick zu. Da gab es nur ein: Einen doppelten Programm Advance! Der Programm Advance war eine Kombination aus mehreren Battlechips, die wenn sie im richtigen Augenblick herunter geladen wurden und man zu seinem Navi zudem eine enge Partnerschaft hatte, zu einer unvorstellbar mächtigen Waffe wurden. Nur die besten Netbattler waren in der Lage diesen Move auszuführen und Netto und Enzan gehörten zu den Glücklichen.

Sie machten sich bereit. Damit hatten sie bis jetzt jeden Gegner klein gekriegt. „Hi-Canon! Dreifacher Slot in! Giga-Canon!" die Kanone die Netto jetzt aus dem Ärmel zog, war größer, schwerer und viel mächtiger als seine vorherige. Nur einen Schuss hatte er und der musste sitzen.

Auch Enzan machte sich bereit „Flame, Elec, Aqua, Bamboo Sword! Element Sword!" Seine Spezialität waren wie immer schon Schwerter gewesen, die zwar nicht so eine große Reichweite hatten, dies jedoch durch ihre zusätzliche Power ausglichen.

Beinahe synchron holten die beiden „Netzagenten" zu dem alles entscheidenden Schlag aus. Der Kanonenschuss und die Druckwelle des Schwertes vereinten sich zu einer unvorstellbaren Kraft. Wie eine Eierschale zerbrach der Panzer ihres Gegners und der Sieg war ihnen sicher.

„Geschafft!" jubelte Netto und Enzan warf seinem Partner einen zufriedenen Blick zu. „Das war ja ein Kinderspiel!" Enzan lehnte sich sanft an die Wand eines Gebäudes. Er war ein wenig außer Puste. Der braunhaarige Junge sah etwas besorgt zu seinem Freund. „Alles klar, Enzan?" „Geht schon…Bin nur etwas müde. Dein Lieblingsgefühl neben Hunger, oder, Netto?" neckte er ihn, während Netto beleidigt die Arme in die Seiten stemmte.

„Enzan-sama…" erklang Blues Stimme. „Was ist?" fragte Enzan leicht amüsiert. „Es stimmt etwas nicht…" murmelte der Navi. Jetzt bemerkte es der weißhaarige Junge auch. Die Arena war nicht verschwunden. Warum? Normalerweise verschwand diese Dimensionsverbindung nach der Vernichtung des Feindes, doch die Hülle blieb erhalten und auch die Crossfusion löste sich nicht automatisch.

Plötzlich bebte die Erde erneut. Heftiger als vorher. Die beiden Jungen hatten Schwierigkeiten auf den Beinen zu bleiben. „Was ist das?" stammelte Netto. „Keine Ahnung…" bemerkte Enzan nervös. Wie ein Blitz schoss etwas hinter ihnen aus der Erde. Netto hatte nicht mehr die Möglichkeit auszuweichen und das riesige Virus packte ihn, in seine Klauen. „Netto!" schrie Enzan, als er das Geschehene sah. „Wie ist das möglich? Es war doch erledigt! Niemand übersteht einen doppelten Programm Advance!" Doch er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Das Biest quetschte den braunhaarigen Jungen immer mehr und mehr. Er schrie vor Schmerzen, doch wie sehr es sich auch bemühte freizukommen, gelang es ihm nicht.

Seine Kräfte ließen nach und sein Körper wurde taub. Die Crossfusion löste sich und das blaue PET samt seinem Operator fiel zu Boden. Enzan rannte auf seinen Freund zu, der bewusstlos auf der Erde lag, doch die Klaue des Monstrums war schneller.

Mit einer unglaublichen Wucht stieß es den Navijungen gegen eine Hauswand, sodass sie rissig wurde. Auch er spürte wie sich seine Verbindung zu seinem Navi immer mehr in Partikel auflöste. „Enzan-sama! Haltet durch! Ich hole Hilfe!" hörte er Blues Stimme in seinem rechten Ohr.

Das Biest drückte ihn immer fester und fester. Er schrie immer lauter, als er hören konnte, wie langsam seine Knochen zerbrachen. Es war unerträglich. So unerträglich schmerzhaft, dass er nicht einmal bewusstlos werden konnte. Der Schmerz hielt ihn wach.

Netto öffnete seine Augen einen kleinen Spalt breit und erkannte verschwommen, seinen Freund der an der Wand hing.

„Enzan…" keuchte er mit letzter Kraft. Der weißhaarige Junge litt so sehr und er konnte ihm nicht helfen. Sein Körper reagierte einfach nicht, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte. Ein fürchterliches Knacken hallte auf einmal in der Arena. Enzans Körper hing leblos am Gebäude, immer noch fest umkrallt.

Netto wurde panisch „Enzsaaaaan!" schrie er auf.

Plötzlich stockte er. Ein grelles Licht umhüllte den Körper seines Freundes. Es war so stark, dass er nicht hineinsehen konnte.

Enzans Körper pulsierte. Sein Blick wurde einen Augenblick lag eisig und eine dunkle Schicht überzog ihn. Wie ein Nebel aus Dunkelheit.

Das Virus ließ von ihm ab und wich zurück. Die Kraft seines Gegners war zu gigantisch.

Der Junge mit dem eiskalten Blick streckte seine rechte Hand Richtung Monster und schloss die Augen. Alles ging so schnell. Netto konnte nicht erkennen, was grade passiert war, aber plötzlich war das Virus verschwunden.

Die dimensionale Arena verschwand und Enzans Körper fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

„Enzan!" Netto war in dem Augenblick auch egal, was geschehen war, dass Einzige was er jetzt wollte, war seinem Freund zu helfen.

----------

Haruka war so schnell sie nur konnte ins Krankenhaus geeilt. Sie wollte die Nachricht zuerst gar nicht wahrhaben, dass ihr Netto, ihr Engelchen, ihr Baby, verletzt worden ist.

Sie hatte den Anruf von der Netzzentrale, quasi den Arbeitgebern der Netzagenten, zuerst für einen dummen Scherz gehalten, doch sie realisierte schnell, dass es leider nicht so war.

Atemlos betrat sie das Krankenzimmer. Netto schien zu schlafen. Er hatte seinen Mund weit geöffnet und sabberte leicht.

Haruka atmete erleichtert auf. Er schien in Ordnung zu sein. Plötzlich reckte und streckte sich der braunhaarige Junge, dessen einziger Verweis auf eine Verletzung, ein Pflaster auf seiner linken Backe war. Verwirrt und müde sah er seine Mutter an, die ihn sogleich kräftig umarmte.

„Mama? Was machst du denn hier? Was ist los?" „Sie hat sich Sorgen gemacht, Netto-kun. Du bist zusammengebrochen, nachdem der Krankenwagen kam." Erklärte Rockman von seinem PET aus, welches direkt neben ihm auf einem Nachttischchen lag.

Der blaue Navi war glücklich, dass es seinem Operator gut ging und setzte ein fröhliches Gesicht auf.

„Ich bin okay! Mama! Das ist peinlich!" rief Netto und versuchte sich aus dem Klammergriff seiner Mutter zu befreien. Dieser schien noch kräftiger, als der vom Virus.

„Wie geht es deinem Freund?" fragte Haruka nach einer 5minütigen Umarmung. Der braunhaarige Junge zuckte zusammen. Enzan hatte er ganz vergessen. Sofort ging ihm, das bleiche Gesicht seines Kameraden durch den Kopf und sein leblos wirkender Körper der an der Wand hing.

„Ich weiß nicht…" stotterte er „Ich muss es aber wissen!" Zielstrebig steuerte Netto auf die Tür zu, die sich kurz vor ihm öffnete.

„Netto! Alles in Ordnung?" „Papa!" rief Netto erfreut und ließ sich von seinem Vater in die Arme nehmen. Es war schön das er gekommen war, normalerweise sahen sie sich nämlich nicht allzu oft. Als Wissenschaftler war Yuuichiro viel unterwegs und hatte oft wenig Zeit für seine Familie.

Haruka schenkte ihrem Mann ein Lächeln „Schön das du es geschafft hast…"

Der junge Wissenschaftler nickte kurz und sah dann wieder zu seinem Jungen herunter, der sich an ihn drückte. „Wie geht es Enzan? Weißt du das, Papa?" fragte er schließlich und stellte sich einige Schritte zurück. Yuuichiro machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. „Etwa schlecht!" fragte Netto panisch.

„Er ist noch bewusstlos und hat ein paar Prellungen….aber das wirklich Beunruhigende, ist was anderes…" erklärte sein Vater. Netto schluckte kräftig „Was? Was ist das Problem? Was hat er?" Yuuichiro streifte seinem Sohn liebevoll über den Kopf.

„Von seinem Körper gehen seltsame Impulse aus…" „Seltsame Impulse?" Netto hatte natürlich keinen Plan, worüber sein Vater sprach.

„Nun ja…Vielleicht ist es ja nichts!" beruhigte er seinen Jungen. „Wenn er aufwacht wissen wir mehr…"

Netto nickte. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig, als zu warten?

----------

Shuuseki Ijuuin saß wie immer um diese Zeit in seinem Büro. Er verließ es so gut wie nie. Es sei denn er musste auf eine Geschäftsreise, was er meistens seinem Sohn überließ. Er sollte sich schließlich nicht unterfordert fühlen.

Doch aus einem, für ihn unbegreifbaren Grund, konnte er sich heute nicht konzentrieren. Zum sechsten Mal überflog er den Vertrag den er schon seit einer Stunde zwischen den Händen beinahe zerknödelte.

Selbst das Ticken der riesigen Standuhr brachte ihn aus dem Konzept und schließlich warf er das Dokument in den nächsten Papierkorb und zog eine Kopie davon aus seiner Schreibtischschulblade.

Natürlich hatte er erfahren, dass Enzan während der letzten Mission etwas zugestoßen war, aber was interessierte es ihn? Er war selbst Schuld, wenn er unvorsichtig und schwach gehandelt hatte.

Er brauchte ihn sowieso nur für die Firma. Das war überhaupt der einzige Grund, warum er ihn nicht schon längst in ein Waisenhaus abgegeben hatte. Nun gut. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau und Enzans Mutter vor 10 Jahren, lenkte er ihn ein wenig von Trauer ab, aber das war schon verdammt lange her.

Es war nicht seine Absicht, aber er holte einen kleinen s8ilbernen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und öffnete eine weitere Schulblade. Er hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr geöffnet. Ganz in Staub gehüllt lag darin ein altes Foto.

Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick darauf und schloss es wieder ein.

Er lebte nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit. Die Zukunft war hart und kalt, genauso wie er. Schweigend sah er aus dem großen Fenster des Firmengebäudes auf die Straße nieder.

---------

Enzan öffnete seine Augen. Sein Kopf schmerzte etwas, aber sonst fühlte er sich recht wohl. Wie erwartet war er allein. Niemand war an seiner Seite als er aufwachte. Nur ein kalter, weißer Raum.

Nein! Das stimmte nicht so ganz. Er war nicht ganz allein. Sein treuster Freund, war wie immer ganz in seiner Nähe.

Blues hielt im PET wache und als er bemerkte, dass sein Herr wieder zu sich gekommen war, fiel ihm ein Stein von Herzen.

„Enzan-sama…." Murmelte er leicht erfreut und trotzdem noch besorgt. „Wie fühlt ihr Euch?" Enzan hob den Kopf in die Höhe und setzte sich schließlich auf. Er griff nach dem kleinen Terminal und merkte wie seine Hand noch leicht zitterte.

„Was ist passiert…?" fragte er etwas verwirrt. Er konnte sich schlecht an das Geschehen erinnern. Kein Wunder. Er war schließlich fest mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand eines Gebäudes geschlagen worden.

Der silberhaarige Navi erzählte ihm was geschehen war und merkte wie sein Partner etwas bleich wurde. „Was ist, Enzan-sama? Geht es Euch schlechter? Ist es meine Schuld…?" fragte Blues zögernd, doch der weißhaarige Junge schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld…eher meine eigene…." Blues verstand seinen Herrn nicht und sah ein wenig verwirrt aus. „Schon gut…" ergänzte er, als er den verdutzen Blick seines Navis sah.

Ein Klopfen riss beide aus ihren Gedankengängen.

Ein wuschliger, braunhaariger Kopf erschien im Türspalt. Netto erblickte seinen Freund im Bett sitzend und setzte ein breites Grinsen auf. „Enzan! Du bist okay!" jubelte er und eine Krankenschwester, die ihn ins Zimmer begleitete legte nur den Finger auf den Mund „Pst! Der Patient braucht Ruhe!" mahnte sie und Netto lief ein wenig verlegen rot an und kratzte sich lachend den Kopf.

„Ich hoffe, du hast nicht vor mich zu umarmen…" war Enzans Antwort und er schaute ein wenig skeptisch auf den Jungen.

„Soll ich mich etwa nicht freuen? Du solltest es übrigens auch tun! Du…Ich…wir wären beinahe draufgegangen! Wir sollten feiern und jubeln!" rechtfertigte sich Netto und streckte die Arme in die Höhe.

„Man braucht es nicht gleich übertreiben, oder?" sagte der weißhaarige Junge mit einem leichtem Grinsen. „Ich meine uns fehlt doch nichts. Du hast ein Pflaster auf der Backe und ich eine Beule…" „Das sind unsere Heldenwunden! Die zeigen an, was für mächtige Krieger wir sind!" erklärte Netto und stellte sich in Siegerpose.

Rockman und Enzan verdrehten die Augen. Mal wieder typisch Netto.

„Du solltest deine Wunden lieber zu ernst, als zu leicht ansehen…" erklang eine vertraute Stimme hinter dem braunhaarigen Jungen. „Hikari-hakase?" Enzan versuchte Haltung vor dem berühmten Wissenschaftler zu nehmen, den er sehr achtete, doch Yuuichiro schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass das….das ist nicht nötig! Aber sag mal, kann ich dich nachher im Sciencelab untersuchen?" Der weißhaarige Junge lehnte sich gegen ein Kissen und nickte stumm. „Wenn sie wollen…aber weswegen?" fragte er erstaunt.

Nettos Vater nahm seine Brille einen Augenblick lag ab und polierte die Gläser mit einem Putztuch. „Von dir ging, nach Nettos Aussage, eine starke Kraft aus…und auch jetzt noch strahlst du eine seltsame Aura aus. Ich würde das gerne überprüfen. Wenn du erlaubst…"

Enzan nickte noch einmal kurz und Yuuichiro wuselte dem Jungen kurz durch die Haare und setzte jetzt ein freundliches Gesicht auf.

„Keine Sorge! Es ist bestimmt alles in Ordnung! Komm Netto! Lass ihn noch ein wenig ausruhen…" Netto nickte ebenfalls, doch ehe die beiden in der Tür verschwunden waren, wurden sie beinahe von einer Gruppe, bzw. einem Blumenberg überrannt.

Yai und Meiru drängten sich in das Krankenzimmer und besonders das kleine reiche Mädchen hatte es wieder übertrieben. Ein Blumenstrauß in der Größe eines Kühlschrankes, bestehend aus Rosen, Lilien und anderen wohl duftenden Blumenarten, wurde mit Mühe durch den Türrahmen gequetscht.

Als sie bemerkte, dass Enzan sie beobachtete, errötete sie und ließ den Strauß fallen, sodass sich die Blumen wie ein riesiger Teppich über den ganzen Boden zerstreuten.

Enzan schmunzelte „Nett gemeint, aber soll ich mir ein Blumenbeet hier drinnen züchten?" Beleidigt wendete Yai ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Das ist also der Dank dafür, dass ich die Öde und Leere dieses Zimmers füllen will?" wie immer pflegte sie es zu übertreiben und Netto und Meiru kicherten leise auf.

„Sei ihm nicht böse!" sagte Meiru fröhlich „Er traut sich nur nicht, dir zu sagen, dass er es ganz toll von dir findet!" Yai setzte nun ein überhebliches Grinsen auf „Schüchtern der Gute, hm? Na kein Wunder, bei einer solchen Schönheit wie mir!"

„Jetzt aber alle raus hier!" unterbrach sie eine frauliche Stimme. Die Krankenschwester deutet auf eine Uhr, die über Enzans Bett hing. „Die Besuchszeit ist zu Ende! Er braucht etwas Schlaf!"

Das Grüppchen nickte und verbeugte sich einheitlich und ging aus dem Zimmer. Netto warf noch einen letzen Blick zu dem weißhaarigen Jungen. „Bis später!" „Bis antwortete Enzan etwas gedankenverloren.

Die Worte von Nettos Vater gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. „Hmpf…"Alles in Ordnung" ,sagte er…Nichts ist in Ordnung!" Blues sah seinen Partner lange an. Etwas stimmte tatsächlich nicht. Das waren keine Zufälle mehr und er würde schon herausfinden, was geschehen war und warum.


	4. Freizeit

**Kapitel 4**

**_"Freizeit"_**

Eine halbe Woche war seit dem „Unfall" vergangen. Enzan stand wieder fest auf den Beinen, doch die Ursache für sein seltsames Verhalten war immer noch nicht geklärt worden.

Die Untersuchungen im Sciencelab hatten nichts Ungewöhnliches festgestellt. Yuuchiro erklärte sich die Ganze Sache nur durch eine Verzweiflungskraft. Im Anblick des Todes hatte die Crossfusion wohl diese Kraft hervorgebracht. Etwas anderes schien ihm nicht logisch.

Zumindest ging es den beiden Jungs wieder gut und sie waren wieder vollkommen genesen. Netto hatte Enzan n der Zwischenzeit von dem Projekt „Vergnügungspark" erzählt, welches wegen dem Vorfall aufgeschoben worden war.

Enzan hätte gerne zugestimmt, doch die Arbeit, die er durch die Tage des Erholens versäumt hatte, erdrückte ihn jetzt fast.

Er hatte keine Zeit für Spaß. Dieses Wort existierte bei ihm sozusagen nicht.

Mit einem neuen Stapel Berichte steuerte er wieder einmal das Büro seines Vaters an.

„Vater…Die Berichte!" erklärte er knapp, als er an der Tür klopfte. Shuuseki öffnete zu seinem Erstaunen diese und sah seinen Sohn kritisch an.

Der weißhaarige Junge war ein wenig verwirrt. War er sauer, w eil er die arbeit geschwänzt hatte oder hatte er mittlerweile etwas anderes verbrochen. Schweigsam wartete er auf die Antwort seines alten Herrn.

Ruckartig nahm er ihm die Berichte aus den Händen. „Ich brauche dich heute nicht…" murmelte er und wich dem Blick seines Sohnes aus. „Geh und trainiere lieber etwas oder mach was anderes!" Enzan blieb verdutzt stehen.

Hieß das er hatte einen freien Tag? Das konnte nicht sein! Immer gab eine Arbeit für ihn. War er mittlerweile so nutzlos geworden.

„Aber…" sagte er vorsichtig doch sein Vater schloss die Tür vor seiner Nase ab.

„Nutz die Chance, solange ich es mir nicht anders überlege…" murrte Shuuseki und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch, um die Unterlagen zu überprüfen.

Heimlich ärgerte er sich darüber, dass er seinem Sohn so etwas gönnte, aber irgendwie tat ihm die Sache nicht sonderlich leid. Nach diesem Tag könnte er ihn wenigstens mit Grund wieder hart ran nehmen.

-----------

„Netto! Telefon für Dich!" rief Haruka lieblich aus der Küche und Netto rutschte sofort das Geländer herunter und ergriff den Hörer.

„Hier spricht der Super-Ultra-Perfekte-Spezial-Genialste-Netzagent von Dentech-City! Wer da?" fragte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Ah! Ich spreche mit mir selbst?" kam die Stimme von der anderen Seite mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton.

Netto seufzte, das konnte nur Einer sein. „Was ist los, Enzan?" „Gilt das Angebot noch?" fragte der weißhaarige Junge nach einer Weile. Netto war etwas verwirrt, dann verstand er worum es ging „Heißt das…Du kannst? Wirklich? Coooool!" Er hörte seinen Gesprächspartner seufzen. „Ja wirklich…"

Ohne noch eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken legte Netto auf, damit er sich es ja nicht anders überlegen konnte. Schnell tippte er die Meirus Nummer ein und begrüßte sie mit einem freudigem „Hallo" Meiru stockte, als sie Nettos beinahe singendes „Hallo" hörte.

„Was hat dich denn gebissen?" fragte sie vorsichtig und hörte wie Netto beleidigt in den Hörer schnaubte. „Darf ich nicht auch mal fröhlich sein?" meckerte er.

„Ja ja…Aber jetzt sag endlich was los ist?" Meiru wollte einen längeren Telefonstreit verhindern, der sich normalerweise über mehrere Stunden ausweiten würde.

„Stell dir vor!" kam Netto schließlich zur Sache „Er hat mich angerufen! Und gesagt, dass er kommen kann!" Meiru verstand nicht ganz wen er meinte und Enzan kam ihr schon als letztes in den Sinn. „Wer denn? Elvis?" neckte sie etwas. Erneut brummte Netto in den Hörer.

„Nein! Enzan natürlich! Er trifft sich morgen mit uns im Vergnügungspark! Sag schnell Yai Bescheid!" schon hatte er wieder aufgelegt.

Meiru klatschte fröhlich in die Hände. Alles lief perfekt. Schöner hätte es nicht kommen können. Da sie wusste, dass Yai eine leichte Schwäche für den coolen Weißhaarigen hatte, hatte sie endlich die Gelegenheit, mit Netto etwas alleine zu sein. Ihm vielleicht ihre Gefühle zu gestehen.

Ja! Morgen würde ein schöner Tag werden, ein wunderschöner Tag. Verträumt warf sie sich in ihre Kissen und drückte ihr liebstes, rosa Kissen fest an sich.

----------

„Rockman!"

Der blaue Navi schaute sich um und Roll hatte sich schon an seinen rechten Arm geklammert. Rockman sah das rosa Navimädchen verwundert an. „Was ist den Roll-chan?" fragte er etwas verwirrt, als er ihren lieblichen Blick in ihren Augen sah.

„Meiru hat morgen ein Date mit Netto und ich dachte mir…" Rockman verstand nicht worauf sie hinaus wollte. Ging es um romantische Dinge, stellte er sich öfters mal etwas ungeschickt an. „Er hat ein Date mit Meiru?" fragte er immer noch verwirrt zurück „Ich dachte er geht mit Yai und Enzan und Meiru einfach nur in einen Vergnügungspark..."

Roll verdrehte sie Augen und setzte ein Schmollgesicht auf.

„Du verstehst wieder mal gar nichts…" seufzte sie, doch als sie seinen scheinheiligen Milchbübchenblick sah, verging ihre schlechte Laune.

Sie drückte dem blauen Navi einen Kuss auf die Backe, was ihn noch verwirrter aussehen ließ. Sie liebe seine Unschuldsblicke einfach.

„Ich meinte nur…Wenn Meiru und die anderen ausgehen, warum gehen wir nicht auch?" Rockman nickte. Endlich begriff er, worum es ihr die ganze Zeit ging.

„Na klar! Mit Gutsman und Glide und vielleicht hat ja sogar Blues Lust drauf!" Rolls Plan ging leider nicht auf, mit Rockman alleine zu sein. Sie war leider das einzige Navimädchen in ihrer Gruppe und hätte leider nicht so eine perfekte Chance, wie ihr Operator.

Immerhin würden sie aber Spaß haben, also nickte auch sie zufrieden. „Ja! Machen wir den virtuellen Vergnügungspark unsicher!" schlug sie vor und klatschte in die Hände.

Damit war es also abgemacht. Morgen würde auch für die Netnavis ein spaßiger Tag beginnen. Endlich mal ein Tag ohne Kämpfe und ohne Battlechips. Einfach nur ein „freier Tag".

----------

Yai war hin und her gerissen. Warum hatte Enzan bloß morgen Zeit? Sie wollte ihn nicht treffen! Diesen eingebildeten, verzogenen, sich über sie lustig machenden, auf lieblich tuenden, viel zu coolen Blödmann. Oder wollte sie es doch irgendwie?

Er war ihr doch im Grunde egal. Warum sollte sie ihn mögen, weil er ihr ein, zweimal geholfen hatte? Er blieb ein Blödmann. Er kam sich vielleicht toll vor, weil er ein Netsaviour war und zusammen mit Netto schon einige Male die Welt vor bösartigen Netnavis beschützt hatte und ihm daher jedes Mädchen zu Füßen lag. Aber was war daran beneidenswert?

Jedes mal seinen Kopf für nichts und wieder nichts zu riskieren oder irgendwelche dämlichen Papiere für seinen werten Herr Papa zu unterschreiben, weil jener wieder einmal zu beschäftigt war, um es selbst zu tun

Er konnte einem schon Leid tun. Aber ihr nicht, ihr war er vollkommen egal. Also warum suchte sie jetzt schon seit 6 Stunden ein außergewöhnliches Outfit? Um ihm zu gefallen? Nein! Um ihren Status hervorzuheben. Das war der einzige Grund!

Von sich selbst genervt warf sie alle Kleider und T-Shirts, Schuhe und Socken, sowie Hüte und Schals auf einen großen Haufen. Und dieser Haufen war gigantisch, wie alles andere in diesem Haus. Ihr Zimmer hatte etwa eine Höhe von 5 Metern und der Stapel reichte bis zur Decke.

Der butlerähnliche Navi beobachtete seine Herrin von seinem PET aus und fragte sich langsam, wann der Turm einstürzen würde. Yai verlor immer sehr ihre Ruhe, dass wunderte ihn nicht, aber dass diese Laune so lange anhielt, war verwunderlich. Normalerweise dauerte es von einer Laune zur nächsten nur 30 Minuten.

Glide beschloss das vor sich hin fluchende Einzelgespräch seines Operators zu unterbrechen. „Yaito-sama?" Das blonde Mädchen mit den zwei riesigen Zöpfen wandte ihren Kopf nach hinten und funkelte den Navi böse an. „Was denn, Glide? Siehst du nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?" murrte sie kratzbürstig und warf ein neues Kleid auf den „Ablagestapel".

„Es ist schon nach halb 2Uhr morgens. Wenn sie jetzt nicht ins Bett gehen, verschlafen sie morgen noch. Sie wollten sich doch in aller frühe treffen, oder etwa nicht?" erinnerte sie Glide erneut. Yai seufzte. Er hatte ja Recht, aber er verstand sie halt nicht.

Wie gerne hätte sie, wie Meiru einen weiblichen Netnavi gehabt. Der würde ihre fraulichen Bedenken verstehen, aber was sollte sie machen? Glide gehörte schon seit Generationen zur Familie Ayano-kouji und war besonders für ihren Vater unverzichtbar.

Für sie jedoch, war er höchsten von Nutzen, um für sie einzukaufen oder ihr das Bad einzulassen. Aber ein zartes, sensibles Mädchen wie sie, konnte er nun wirklich schlecht verstehen.

Gedankenverloren kletterte sie nun endlich in ihr riesiges, weiches Bettchen. Was sollte sie denn jetzt morgen machen? Ihm einfach die kalte Schulter zeigen, wie immer? Das wäre wohl das Beste. Noch Stundenlang wälzte sie sich hin und her. So würde sie nie einschlafen. Warum ging ihr dieser Kerl einfach nicht aus dem Kopf?

--------

Obwohl sich der Herbst schon fast dem Ende näherte, schien an diesem Morgen die Sonne noch recht kräftig und wärmte Nettos Pauschbackengesicht.

Er war bestens gelaunt und hatte mal ausnahmsweise nicht verschlafen. Das allein glich schon an ein Wunder. Rockman hatte dementsprechend auch beste Laune, denn er brauchte sich diesen Morgen nicht umsonst zu bemühen, seinen Netop aus den Federn zu kriegen.

„Mich wundert, dass du so früh wach bist, Netto-kun!" sagte der blaue Navi erfreut. „Wieso auch nicht? Wenn es wichtig ist, wache ich doch immer sofort auf!" antwortete der Braunhaarige und lenkte in Meirus Strasse ein.

„Hähä…." Rockman musste lachen „Heißt das, dass Schule nicht wichtig ist?" Netto überlegte einen Augenblick und sagte schließlich trocken „Nein…Nicht wirklich! Hab ich doch jeden Tag!" Der Navi verdrehte die Augen und ging nicht weiter auf das Thema ein.

Netto hatte schließlich das Haus mit dem rosanen Dach und dem Namenschild „Sakurai" erreicht und klopfte kräftig an die Tür.

„Meeeeeeiruuuu! Ich bins! Netto! Komm endlich! Ich warte nicht ewig!"

Das rothaarige Mädchen schlug wütend die Tür auf und verfehlte, Nettos Nase nur um haaresbreite. „Brüll nicht so rum!" meckerte sie „Ich bin schließlich nicht taub und eine Klingel kennt der Herr wohl nicht, was?"

Netto ließ Meirus Reaktion völlig kalt. Es war so als würde diese Information, in ein Ohr rein und in das andere Ohr wieder raus fließen. „Jaja…" nuschelte er und setzte ein fröhliches Grinsen auf. Er wollte nicht streiten. Er wollte einfach den schönen Tag genießen.

Meiru lächelte jetzt ebenfalls. Wozu den Tag vermiesen, wenn er doch so schön werden könnte und man so einen perfekten Plan ausgeklügelt hatte? Sie hoffe nur ganz fest, dass Enzan tatsächlich auftauchen würde, sonst könnte sie alles vergessen.

„Na ihr Turteltauben? Was geht ab?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen und Meiru wurde ganz bleich um die Nase. Oh nein! Den hatte sie ja vollkommen vergessen! Dekao hatte einen dicken Rucksack auf den Schulter und einen finsteren Blick auf Netto geworfen.

Er hasste es, wenn Netto seiner Meiru zu nahe kam. Obwohl er eigentlich genau wusste, dass Netto und Meiru mehr als nur Freundschaft füreinander empfanden, wollte er das einfach nicht akzeptieren.

Schließlich hatte er zuerst ein Auge auf sie geworfen und fühlte sich daher berechtigt eher Meirus fester Freund zu sein. Natürlich hatte er ihr das noch nie gesagt, aber er war sich sicher, dass das rothaarige Mädchen im tiefsten ihres Herzens genau wusste, was er fühlte.

Auch er hatte sich einen perfiden Plan ausgedacht, um mit Meiru ganz allein sein zu können. Enzan kam ihm gerade Recht, da er ja sowohl mit Yai, als auch mit Netto befreundet war.

Schon fast siegessicher rieb sich der Dicke die Hände.

Netto begrüßte nichts ahnend seinen Freund.

„Na Dekao? Bereit für den Overspin? Das Gruselkabinett ? Oder die Fressbuden?"

Dekao nickte heftig und hob seinen Daumen in die Höhe „Aber klar! Das wird ein Spaß!" rief er begeistert und fügte in Gedanken „Besonders wenn du nicht mehr da bist, Freundchen…" hinzu.

Das Grüppchen steuerte nun gemeinsam die U-Bahn an, denn bis zum Park waren es schon einige Kilometer.

-----------

Enzan stand schon seit einer Viertelstunde am Haupttor des Vergnügungsparks und lehnte sich gedankenverloren an eine Mauer. Es störte ihn nicht, dass die anderen noch nicht da waren. Er genoss den Augenblick der Ruhe.

Sein Partner hockte brav und still in seinem PET und teilte den erholsamen Moment seines Herrn. Plötzlich hörte er seine Stimme. „Blues…" der rote Navi horchte auf „Ja? Enzan-sama?" Der Netop schaute auf ihn herunter und musste grinsen, als er sein erwartungsvolles Gesicht sah.

„Ich habe gehört das Rockman und die anderen in einen virtuellen Freizeitpark oder so gehen.." Der rote Navi nickte. Davon hatte er gehört, denn Rockman hatte ihn zwingen wollen, mitzukommen. „Willst du nicht mit?" Diese Frage warf Blues total aus dem Rahmen.

Warum stellte er diese Frage? War ihm nicht klar, welche Antwort er zu erwarten hatte? Natürlich blieb er lieber bei seinem Herrn, als sinnlose Kinderspiele mitzumachen, doch er überlegte noch einen Augenblick. Vielleicht war es gar keine schlechte Idee.

„Sehr gerne…wenn ihr mich lasst!" Jetzt war Enzan derjenige, der überrumpelt war. Er hatte diese Frage nur Form halber gestellt, ohne jemals anzunehmen, dass sein Navi sich tatsächlich darauf einlassen würde. Aber vielleicht brauchte er auch ein wenig Abwechslung.

„Gut…wenn du unbedingt willst…Warum sollte ich etwas dagegen haben?" sagte er schließlich nach einer Weile, als er bereits Yais Limousine anfahren sah.

„Geh ruhig…"

Blues nickte stumm und verschwand sogleich vom Bildschirm. Natürlich würde er sich nicht mit den anderen treffen. Er fühlte sich ein wenig schlecht, dass er seinen Partner belügen musste, doch um ihm helfen zu können, musste er Informationen sammeln.

Er wusste, dass es schwierig und gefährlich sein würde, diese Informationen zu erhalten, doch für Enzan würde er alles tun.

-----------

Yai stieg aus dem Wagen und sofort breitete sich ein 3 Meter langer roter Teppich auf dem Boden aus. Suchend sah sie sich um und erblickte ausgerechnet Enzan alleine an der Wand stehen.

Panisch wandte sie sich um, als hätte sie ihn nicht gesehen. Sie hatte gehofft die anderen wären auch schon da, oder er würde nicht kommen. Mental konnte sie sich noch gar nicht auf diese Situation vorbereiten.

Aber es war zu spät. Sie fühlte seinen Blick in ihrem Nacken und drehte sich automatisch um. Ein unsicheres Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen ab. „Na..nanu? Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie und versuchte so unberührt wie immer zu wirken, doch der weißhaarige Junge bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit.

„Stört es dich etwa, dass ich hier bin? Ich kann auch wieder gehen…" fragte er prüfend und löste sich von der Wand. „Nein, nein…Ich wusste nur nicht, dass du mal einmal im Leben Zeit hast. Auch noch für so was „Normales"…" Enzan hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe „Bin ich etwa so anormal?" Yai wich seinem Blick immer wieder aus.

Als er merkte, dass sie nicht antwortete versuchte er einen neuen Anlauf. Er mochte es, sich mit ihr wörtlich zu messen. „Oh…Wie ich sehe nimmst du heute Rücksicht auf mich…" Yai spitzte die Ohren „Hä?" Yai sah nun verwundert zu ihm rüber.

Er trug immer noch seine grüne Armyhose, als hätte er keine andere. Doch statt seiner roten Weste und dem schwarzen T-Shirt, trug er eine blaue Jeansjacke, die irgendwie seine Augen betonte. Ah verflucht! Warum fiel ihr das überhaupt auf? Sie kam auf seine Bemerkung zurück.

„Wie? Rücksicht?" Der Junge hatte ein nichts gutes bedeutendes Lächeln aufgesetzt „Nun…du hälst den Kopf unten und blendest mich heute gar nicht mit deiner Stirn!" Das war genug. Yai brannte eine Sicherung durch. Was fiel dem Kerl ein? „Nur weil ich meinen Kopf nicht mit einer Eierschale bedecke wie du, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass meine Stirn Leute blendet!" fauchte sie und sah ihn ernst ins Gesicht, doch er schmunzelte zufrieden und streifte über ihren Kopf.

„Jetzt ist es besser! Endlich bist du wieder normal." Yai wurde schlagartig rot um die Nase und drehte ihren Kopf beleidig zur Seite.

„Schau…Da kommt der Rest endlich!" bemerkte er und Yai sah auf. Meiru, Netto und Dekao liefen auf das Tor zu. „Sorry…" schnaubte Meiru. „Das hat ja ewig gedauert…" murrte Yai und drehte Enzan den Rücken zu. „"Wir haben uns etwas verfahren…" erklärte Netto und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Wenn du die Karte auf dem Kopf hälst…" beschwerte sich Meiru und gab ihrem Freund eine leichte Kopfnuss, dann bemerkte sie Enzan. „Enzan! Du bist ja wirklich da!" rief sie hocherfreut und begrüßte ihn herzlich.

Netto sah die ganze Sache etwas skeptisch an. „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass er dich so fröhlich stimmt…wolltest du etwa nur hier hin, um mit ihm ein Date zu haben?" sagte er spitzbübisch. „Waaaas!" erklang es gleich aus zwei Mündern. Dekao hatte riesige., tellerartige Augen bekommen. „Meine Meiru und der…Nein! Das ist nicht wahr! Meiru! Sag das es nicht wahr ist!"

Das rothaarige Mädchen lief ebenfalls rot an „Nein! So ein Quatsch!" stotterte sie nervös. „Das ist es gar nicht…" Netto neckte zufrieden weiter „Und wieso schaust du ihn dann so überglücklich an?" „Ja warum!" ergänzte der dicke Junge panisch.

„Nun…" Meiru wusste sich keinen Rat. Sie konnte schlecht erzählen, dass sie sich so sehr freute, weil ihr Plan mit Netto allein zu sein, klappen würde. „Ich freu mich halt, dass wir alle mal was zusammen machen…und…"

„Und?" stocherte Netto weiter.

„Und? Gehen wir endlich rein? Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit…" unterbrach Enzans Stimme die anbrechende Stille. Meiru zuckte auf. „Ja…gehen wir!" erklärte auch Yai und ging Richtung Kasse.

Meiru klammerte sich an den Arm ihrer Freundin und schließlich gaben auch Netto und Dekao nach und folgten den dreien. Enzan warf einen freundschaftlichen Blick zu dem aufatmenden Mädchen und sie erwiderte ihn. Er hatte sie gerettet.

Sie schuldete ihm was und wie konnte sie es ihm besser danken, als ihn zu seiner wahren Liebe finden zu lassen.

Voller Energie und guter Laune steuerte das fünfer Grüppchen den Vergnügungspark an.

****

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_Amerkung: Hihi Fands ganz amüsant diesen Dreier zu beschreiben:  
Meiru will was von Nett, Dekao was von Meiru und Netto hat keine Ahnung ;  
zumindest kann sich Yai freuen XD_


End file.
